Mirror Reflections
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: When you get hit by an Egyptian God, you have to expect some changes in your life. Jou finds out that the attack had awoken something in him that was buried for a long time, say, like 5000 years.
1. Prologue

**:Mirror Reflection:**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I know it's not fair but neither you or I own any of those guys... so, yeah, I'm kinda sad so try not to sue me. 

**Summary:** When you get hit by an Egyptian God, you have to expect some changes in your life. Jou finds out that the attack had awoken something in him that was buried for a long time, say, like 5.000 years. 

**Pairings:** None? I actually have no idea. 

**Inner Thoughts:** Hello everybody, how y'all doin'? It's ThE KiDDo, and if you have not read any of my stories before, I must warn you that I tend to come up with weird ideas. This one is no exception. I know, I know, it's not a new idea to have Jou sharing his body with a Yami, for I have read a couple where he actually has a Yami but this story takes a different twist on things. So, please be patient and follow up the story to find out. Arigatou! 

**Warning:** Violence and bad language. Spoilers and some changes in anime/manga's storyline. 

oo00O00oo

_+Prologue+_

A scream was torn from his lips, and he threw his head back, blank eyes staring up into heaven. Golden light surrounded him, and he wondered if he was actually alive anymore. Another scream escaped his throat, his eyes widening in pain as he felt as though his body was splitting in two. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to stop the body from separating but in reality, his arms were in the same position, too numb and painful to move as the Egyptian God kept on attacking him. 

His vision blurred for a second, his head falling to his chest as the light disappeared from around him. Lifeless eyes were lifted up to stare directly into another similar brown eyes, and the blond was too numb to think twice about the clone that was half coming out of his body, one thing on his mind. 

Defeat Marik. 

With shaky fingers, the blond pulled at the deck and was able to drag out the top card without dropping it. He did not notice the other blond struggling in pain to get free of the flesh trap he found himself stuck in. A leg made its way out of the exhausted body but Jou was too numb to feel anything. The young teenager was able to call his monster to the field and the other blond was succeeding in escaping his prison, freeing another leg with an arm. 

Blank brown eyes stared at a blurry image of the floating, terrified eye of Marik's, and parting the soft lips, Jou was about to finish the battle with a simple order to attack. 

The ghost-looking blond had pulled away from the blond, his arm slowly coming out from the brown-eyed boy's chest. A hand came out, and as soon as fingertips brushed the tender flesh in a way to say goodbye to its long-time resting place, pain and emptiness shocked the young teen and he collapsed. 

Last thing he had seen was a confused blond, and he wondered. 

Why was there a mirror on the field? 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** I know, it kinda doesn't make lot of sense, but promise to clear things up in the first chapter. And it's really short, but I did not really want to go into much detail for the prologue. Or in another words, I'm just lazy n.n; I hope I at least made you a bit curious about my new story, and that you've liked it. Please tell me what you thought about it! Arigatou! 


	2. They Are Here

**:Mirror Reflection:**

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing, and I mean nothing at all... trying to save for PSP, so please don't sue me! 

**Summary:** When you get hit by an Egyptian God, you have to expect some changes in your life. Jou finds out that the attack had awoken something in him that was buried for a long time, say, like 5,000 years. 

**Pairings:** None? I actually have no idea. 

**Inner Thoughts:** I am really sorry, but lately I found myself sinking in school work and old stories that I have not updated in years, so, unfortunately, this update is not much but I just wanted to give you something... I guess it's better than nothing? I guess. Please, enjoy yourselves and gomen! 

**Warning:** Violence and bad language. Spoilers and some changes in anime/manga's storyline. 

**Combacks:**

**_Jupiter529:_** I'm sorry if you're going to be confused still after reading this short chapter, but I promise ya to write more in the near future. Thanks for the review! 

**_Rocker-Baby-176:_** Thanks for your review, and I'm shocked to find out that there is lack of mistakes, but I think the shortness of the prologue help with that n.n Jou is my favorite, so most of my stories is going to be about him! Wheee! n.n;; 

**_GIR's Cupcake:_** I'm gald you liked it, and like I said before, I hope you're not going to be confused still after this addition. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the idea still... though I'm not really happy with this chapter, not enough time to write anything these days with the papers for the school... now I'm the one who's rambling. Arigatou! n.n (PS: is that GIR as in Invader Zim's GIR, if yes... me love you for lovin' him! If not, well, me love you still n.n;;;;) 

**_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelb:_** And here's an update, sorry that it's not that much though. Arigatou n.n 

**_Tweak McFreak:_** First of all, me like your unsername, really interesting. And second, I was tryin' to think like Joey would in that situation, I'm glad it turned out okay n.n Arigatou, McFreak-san! 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: They Are Here+_

He was carried off the field in hurry, strong arms tightened around him as he was carried in a bridal grip. A single tear rolled down a soft cheek of his carrier to land on his own, continuing its journey to leave a wet trail behind it on the unresponsive face. Jounouchi was unaware of any of that; his mind lost in another world to escape the pain and shock his body was in. Tristan held him closer, wanting to make sure his best friend was actually still alive, as he ran down the hall to reach the medical facility on the island. 

Those observation, though, were made by another identical set of brown eyes, wide with wonder and surprise as the spirit followed the couple, not able to have a big distance between himself and the twin brother he never knew he had. The ghost-looking Joey floated along with the teenagers, giving up on getting his best friend's attention, but he was content in just knowing that the brunet was alive. 

He watched as Tristan placed his load on the small bed, giving space for the doctors to work on him, before stepping out of the room. The spirit wanted to follow him, but he was more interested in the still body on the bed, surrounded by white-coated men. He did not know if he was actually walking or flying, but he found himself next to his replica; the boy that looked exactly like him. The phantom wondered if it was himself, and he was experiencing some sort of near-death situation but a look around the room proved him wrong. 

What was this place? 

Nobody was noticing him, so he turned his gaze from the people in the room to look out of the window. He could not help but gape at the sight outside, there was a long pole standing on its own with a dark cloud surrounding it. In his town, the royals forced the slaves to build magnificent pyramids, but nothing like this. That must be some sort of magic, or maybe the gods had helped in putting that thing together. 

He shuddered, thinking about the ways this thing could have been built, and the fellow men that must have suffered as slaves to get the job done. Long arms wrapped around the spirit, and he hugged himself tightly, his mind filling up with unpleasant memories of a previous life. Along with the angst, rage coursed his body and his eyes burned with inner fire. 

He still had a revenge to pursue. 

The door behind him opened, and the spirit turned around quickly, standing in a fighting stance. He might not know where the hell he was, but he was not Jono if he was not prepared for anything. But what lay in front of his left his speechless, his throat dry as his jaw dropped open. 

"Shizuka," he whispered, seeing the teary-eyed brunette rush his way. Tears pricked in his eyes and he opened his arms wide open, only to drop them down when the young woman dropped to her knees next to the steel bed. "Shizuka." He whispered once again, tears streaming down his face as he watched her hug the blond of the bed, cautious to the wires that were attached to his body. "She's alive." He shifted his gaze to the tall brunet that stood next to her, watching the scene that was unfolding before him sadly. "Tristan and Shizuka, they're alive." 

His frozen heart beat again, feeling alive for the first time in a long time. He did not care where he was, with those two alive... 

... this was the best place ever. 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** I know, Gomen, it's really short but I don't really have that much time right now! Gomen! I hope you liked this addition though, I've written it in haste, so that would explain any mistakes and rushing in the story. R&R please! 


End file.
